Had Enough
by Kimberley Francisca
Summary: This is my second fanfic! Hermione decides to use the imperius curse for personal gain, and it turns out for the worst! I hope you like it : Please R&R! thanks. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Had Enough.

_((A/N – Set during HP and the POA. Set from Hermione's point of view. I reckon it makes Hermione sound kind of evil, but she's just desperate. I have deliberately not put Hermione's name when not needed, referring to Hermione as 'her' or 'she', most of the time.__ I'm sorry if this annoys you. Please R&R!))_

Everyone hated her. No exaggeration. Her best friends, her dorm mates, even her books! _((Remember the monster book of monsters))._ She had to do something. But what?

She had thought of everything, even love potions. But it would be too much to distribute a flask of love potion to _everyone_ who disliked her.

She only had one option left. She had been struggling whether or not to do it for months now. She didn't want to do it, _really_ didn't want to, but she couldn't go on like this for the rest of the year, even with the time turner. She had found one way to get out of this.

_The Imperius Curse_

She wouldn't tell anyone about it. Not even Ron and Harry, since it was they who she intended to use it on. Even so, she had to be careful, especially around teachers. Just to be sure she had already made up 3 different cauldrons of love potion in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, all at different stages, to make it look, even to Harry or Ron, that she had just spiked her 'victims' drinks'. It was a fake trail, just to satisfy anyone if suspicion and/or curiosity got the best of them.

She decided it was time to test it. So in the dead of one frosty night, making sure everyone else was very much out to it, she picked up Cookshranks off the end of her bed, grabbed her wand off her bedside table, and tiptoed down to the Gryffindor common room.

'Muffilo!' She whispered, waving her wand to make sure, even if anybody was awake, they could not hear her cast one of the three unforgivable curses. The fire crackled dimly in the fireplace. Warmth flooded her as she sat down in a cushy chair exactly opposite the fire.

_Do I really want this?_

Cookshranks was jerking on her lap, hissing and spitting as if he knew what she was about to do. Willing her cat to go back upstairs and sleep so that she could concentrate, she flicked her wand directly at Cookshranks.

'Imperio!' She said in her quietest voice. The cat instantly stopped trying to wriggle out of her hold, pompously jumped down from her lap, and strode away, jumping up the stairs, without looking back. His tail was the last thing he could see before he disappeared.

She settled back down in the chair, smiling. It was not a happy smile, just grimly satisfied. The future didn't look so bleak after all.


	2. Chapter 2

She knew who her first 'victim' would be, but she wouldn't call them that. Just people.

It would be the person who was causing her the most distress: Ron. She could not stand him at the moment. He was being so immature, not talking to her because apparently it was her fault that Ron's rat, Scabbers, had disappeared. He had gone crazy when he couldn't find Scabbers, then found pints of blood on his bedclothes and Cookshranks whiskers on top of the stain, first yelling at her and then ignoring her completely.

She chose her time a month later, at the beginning of the holidays, just after Harry had found out that Notorious Sirius Black had betrayed his parents. Apparently.

They were alone in the common room, Ron still ignoring her, reading _Quidditich Through the Ages_, which, she was positive that he had read at least a dozen times already. She was sure that he was just reading it to avoid her.

Choosing her moment, she walked over to Ron, wand hand twitching. She had a short speech lined up, for the sake of it. She sat down next to Ron. He did not look up. 'Ron?' She asked hesitantly. She couldn't believe that she was doing this to him, but there was no going back now.

'What?'

Um… I think you should start talking to me again, for the sake of Harry.'

'Hmmm,' Ron sneered, mockingly pretending to think about it. 'You just expect me to start talking to you again, just like that? Right after your untamed _beast_ murdered Scabbers? I don't think so.'

'W-well, Harry's having really tough time right now, with Sirius Black and everything, without us fighting too!'

'But what if I don't want to start talking again, eh?'

She started fuming. This was getting easier by the second. She counted: 5, 4…

'Well, you're going to have to.'

3, 2…

'What, Her-?'

1…

'_Imperio!'_

Before Ron had time to react, even make a noise, she whipped out her wand and, like she did with Cookshranks, flicked it directly at Ron. She hadn't thought of what for Ron to do, so she just did the first thing that came to mind _Love me_ she thought.

Immediately Ron looked at her, soft eyed, as she sat down, breathless. She hadn't meant for him to _Love _her, just start talking to her again. Her thoughts went to the back of her mind as Ron slid his chair closer, still staring at her with – was it lust? She couldn't be sure. In any event, not good. She swallowed, but before he could say anything, the door to the boy's dormitory opened and Harry emerged, looking blurry-eyed and tired, with deep circles under his eyes.

She finally managed speech.

'Harry, you – you look terrible.'

_((To see the full conversation, go to page 158-59 of HP and the POA))_


	3. Chapter 3

So it went on like this for months, she got everyone who despised her on their own, and took control of them. Always, at the time, she forgot what to will them to do. So she always did the same thing: _Love me_. Although she never really meant to. It was, perhaps, scariest when Draco Malfoy started hitting on her and kept asking her to take a walk with him around the lake.

She had taken control of so many people now: Ron, Harry, Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvarti Patil, Cho Chang and the Weasley twins. Somebody was bound to notice. She almost went to professor Lupin for advice. Almost.

It was getting obvious, too: People gathering around her, walking her to class, carrying her books, hanging on every word she says, satisfying her every need. She would find a box of chocolates on her bed every night, filled with what she suspected as the giver's own made love potion. All of her dorm mates were jealous, saying she was _so _lucky, as the chocolates were always from boys. It only made her shudder. She only slept better when she reminded herself that the guys couldn't get into the girls dormitories. But that was almost no help. No matter what, at least one of them was waiting outside the door when she came down to the common room, no matter how early. She sometimes wondered if they had been there all night.

At one point she cracked. She couldn't take it anymore. So after one Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, she lagged behind, practically _ordering_ Harry and Ron to go on without her. Eventually and grudgingly they obliged and left.

'Professor,' She started, after knocking on the door of Lupin's office, not quite sure not to say. 'Um… How do you reverse the Imperius curse?'

Lupin settled down in his chair, pouring himself an up of tea. Without looking up, he said 'I know what you're up to Hermione.'

'Huh?' Was all she could say. A lump had formed in her throat.

Stirring his tea and still not looking up, he sighed. 'I have seen the way people act around you. Certain people.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment, and slid it across his desk. With trembling hands, she opened the battered parchment, feeling her life line was about to be cut. She could feel his anticipation, even though she still could not see his eyes. It made her extremely nervous.

When she saw what was imprinted on the parchment, she had to sit down. Her wobbly legs would not support her any longer. Her breath quickened. Somehow, Professor Lupin had got it exactly right.

_Draco Malfoy and co._

_Cho Chang_

_Patil twins_

_Weasley twins_

_Ron Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

The names lingered in front of her, no matter where she looked, they were there. She almost cried. These innocent people, some, her friends. What had she done?

Amazingly, she managed to keep her facial composure almost emotionless.

'I realised that most of these people aren't usually attached to you, so I came to the conclusion that you are using some sort of charm, potion,' he hesitated for a second. 'Or a curse.' Curiosity beckoned in his voice.

_He knew_.

She had walked herself into a trap.

'I also made a list of these, which I don't have on me right now, but I an tell you that I crossed out most options and now I have two left.' He still didn't look at her. Why didn't he look at her?

'I also noticed how much time you were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.' He tapped what she recognised as the Marauders map. Damn Fred and George.

'After some time watching you, I decided to see why you were spending so much time in the bathroom. Not for Myrtle, surely. When I went in, I found used goblets, or what _looked_ like used goblets. They were next to vats full to the brim of what I recognised as love potion immediately. But something was wrong. I summoned Myrtle and asked her what she had seen you do in there. She delightfully told me that you came in there a lot to brew these potions, but you never actually used any of it. She said she thought you were making it looked like you used it for a reason she didn't know. But I figured it out. It was a diversion. Distraction.

She nodded. Not ready for words. Not even to defend herself.

Lupin carried on. 'So, that left one option. The worst option.' She stirred. 'The Imperius curse.'

He finally looked up. She wished he hadn't. She looked straight into his eyes, which were full of knowing and disappointment. She straightened her posture, afraid of giving something away. Her eyes glistened. Still not ready for words.

'Why?'

He had whispered this time, afraid of the answer.

'I d-don't know!' She shouted, breaking down, tears splashing onto her lap. 'Everybody hated me. I couldn't live with it. I didn't mean for them to fall in love with me-'

'They're in love with you?'

'Yes! It was the only thing that I could think of. Always the same. Love.' She put her head in her hands, and mumbled. 'You were right about the love potion. It was too much.' Then: 'I am a beast! What have I done?' She was enraged with herself. Suddenly, Lupin got his wand out and turned it in the direction of the door, undoubtedly locking it. She looked through her fingers, and by the door she noticed there was a fairly large chest. She wondered what it was for.

She wanted to throw something, but there was nothing in the office to throw, so she decided to throw the only thing she had. A fine gold chain hanging elegantly around her neck. She threw it viciously down on Lupin's desk. 'Have it!' She spat, disgusted with herself.

Lupin's eyes turned bright when he saw what it was. 'A time turner?' He asked. She nodded furiously. 'It's how I've been getting to all my classes.' He stood, walked around the desk and unexpectedly embraced her in a friendly hug. She sobbed on his shoulder, unstoppably, beating her fists against her chest, without a care in the world what else was going on. Someone here actually cared for her, without being cursed. It was a thing to enjoy. A friend. Like she used to have. _Ron and Harry_, she thought in despair, bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

After they finally parted, Lupin said the one thing that she had been looking for since the time this had all started.

'I have a plan.'


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually she settled back down on her chair and Lupin explained. The time turner lay on his desk. He started by a question. The best plans always start with a question.

'When did you get this time turner?'

'The start of the year.' She sniffed. 'Professor McGonagall gave it to me.'

'So you knew that you had it when you started to plan this… shambles?'

'Yeah.'

'Hmm…' Professor Lupin looked deep in thought as he calculated how many turns to take to go back to that time.

'63…' He muttered, picking up the time turner off his desk.

'Excuse me?'

'Get up, please Hermione.'

She obliged. No arguing with him. He knew what he was doing. He was also a teacher.

He draped the chain around her neck again. '63 turns will get you back to where this all began. Being that you already knew about time travel, it will be not as much as a surprise to you if you see yourself, than if you didn't understand. You may even cause damage to yourself.'

Lupin flicked his wand around to the door, then to a piece to parchment. A long letter appeared on the parchment. 'Come and find me in the past. Give me this. I will understand.' He handed her the letter, and she folded it and slipped it into her robe pocket.

'One last thing.'

'Yes?'

The Professor flicked his wand a something appeared in mid air. Said thing was silvery, flowing and velvety. Harry's invisibility cloak. 'Won't he notice it's gone?' She asked, worried. 'I'll explain everything.' Lupin smiled reassuringly, pushing it into her hands. 'Harry and I are becoming good friends over the course of the year.'

Lupin stepped forward and hugged her close briefly. 'We will see each other again. Good luck.' They parted.

She looked at the time turner. The last thing she heard was Lupin whisper: 'We will work this out together.'

It took a while, but the time got close.

((I'm good at countdowns lol))

60…

Adrenalin drove her.

61…

She was going to fix this mess!

62…

She was going back…

63!

She let go. The world started spinning. Professor Lupin seemed to reverse. In and out he would come. After a while time seemed to slow down, and then she was in the past. She looked around. Lupin's office had certain things about it that were different. For one, he wasn't there anymore. The chest she had noticed before was not there, and it was cold. She looked out the window and gasped. It was snowing! She had done it!

Her eyes dropped and stared at a copy of the daily Prophet that lay on her Professors desk. She eyed the date. November 7th. Exactly right.

She shoved the invisibility cloak into her pocket and tugged open the door. She found Lupin, or more accurately, Lupin found her.

'Hermione?'

She was stunned. She hadn't expected him to be right there. Oh, this was rikilus! ((Sorry for the pun, but I just had to! Lol))

'Um… I was just… Looking for you, Professor.'

'You were?'

'Yes.'

He waited. She said nothing, so he prompted her.

'Why?'

_Oh__ my god, I'm so stupid! Honestly! _She thought. She had just remembered why she wanted to see the professor. She pulled out the roughly folded note.

'This is for you.'

She handed him the letter. As he began to read, she sighed. Saved by the man standing in front of her. In the future.

On second thought, it was kind of creepy. She shuddered.

He finished reading. 'Lets see it.' Lupin said, holding out his hand.

'Huh?'

'The time turner.'

'Oh!' Her eyes grew wide and she handed him the necklace.

He studied it closely.

'Extraordinary.' He muttered.

'Sorry?'

'Nothing, I suggest that you go and catch yourself in the act. According to this,' He pulled out the Marauders map 'You are in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. How convenient. Do you mind if I keep this for a while?' He held up the time turner.

'No, that's ok. I'll come and pick it up when I'm done.'

'Thank you. Good luck.'

'Thanks.'

She turned towards the door, wondering how much professor Lupin had changed. He was no longer the kind, friendly, encouraging face that she had been looking into only a couple of minutes ago. Or was it months ago?

'Oh, and Hermione!'

She turned.

'Don't forget the invisibility cloak.' He winked, with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Maybe she was wrong. He hadn't changed.

She ran along the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Sprinting down the steps, the cloak hanging off her. She had to get to that bathroom and trash everything as fast as possible. Who knew what time her past self would leave.

In a way, she hated this. She could not expose herself, it was the law. But she had to. It was bad for everybody if she didn't. Especially her.

She burst into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. She pulled the cloak off herself, looking flustered and making her hair go frizzy.

Her past self was looking at her in amazement. Her wand was out. Guess where it was pointed.

'I mean no harm, honestly. I'm here to help you. To stop you.'

'How-' Her past self looked thoroughly alarmed.

'By the chain hanging around your neck. The time turner. I'm from the future, and you're about to make a huge mistake. The mistake I made.'

She knew her past would believe her. She would.

'Oh. What are you going to do?'

'This.'

She whipped out her own wand and pointed it at the vats full of bubbling love potion. 'Bombarde!' Everything exploded. Both Hermiones were drenched in love potion. She looked down at herself. She was covered in pink slime. On the bright side, at least she smelt good.

'_What are you doing?' _Her past hissed, staring at her own robes. 'This is awful!'

'You'll thank me –'

But before she could finish, she was hit in the chest with a disarming charm. She flew backwards, landing hard on the stone floor.

'Petricus Totalus!'

It was the oldest trick in the book, but it still had the desired effect. Her past self went rigid and dropped to the floor, mouth clamped shut.

'Good. So long as you're listing, I'm going to give you a head start on the situation. First of all, I forbid you to use the Imperius curse or tell anyone that I am here. If you are to go ahead with your plan, you will destroy your life. You will use the Imperius curse on people close to you, not realising what you have done. Harry, Ron, The twins, even Malfoy and his friends, will all fall in deep love with you. This is _very_ bad. They will not leave you alone, waiting for you all night until you get up in the morning.' She shuddered, remembering.

'I will be here all day if you need me. But I need you to do one thing for me. Apologise to Ron. I will help. _Finite!_'

Before her past self even got a word out, she shushed her. 'Come on, hide under the cloak. Here's the plan…'

It felt good, to walk freely when you are supposed to be in hiding. It also felt good to realise that she was going to do it right this time. She couldn't have asked for more. When she got back to her own time, she was going to buy all the people she took control of, plus professor Lupin, the biggest amount of sweets she could carry.

Her past self walked beside her, underneath the cloak. They had swapped clothes, and pasts time turner was tucked away, underneath her jumper. They reached the Fat Lady's portrait. But it was not the Fat Lady. It was Sir Cadogan.

'What's the password?' She hissed at what seemed like thin air.

'Fairy Lights.'

She remembered now.

'Fairy Lights!'

'Correct!' Beamed the portrait.

The portrait swung forward on its hinges. The first thing she saw was Ron, sitting by the fire and looking very lonely. When he saw her, he grabbed _Quidditich Through the Ages,_ the closest book he could find, and flicked to a random page.

She came to stand in front of him. She figured that this was the best spot, as Ron could not swivel his chair around to avoid looking at her. She no longer knew where her past self was hiding. She stared at Ron. He did not look up. She knew he would not.

'Ron.'

Grunt.

'Please look at me.'

Another grunt, but eventually he lifted his eyes from the book, of which she was positive he was reading the same sentence repeatedly. Looking into her face, but avoiding her eyes.

'Please close the book.'

It was not a command, it was a request. Slowly but surely, he closed the book. Then looked up at her again, right into her eyes, which were pleading.

'Ron, i'm so sorry about Scabbers. He was a good rat. I should have kept a better eye on Cookshranks!' Tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Will you forgive me?' She asked quietly.

Ron was flabbergasted. He didn't realise she was this upset. He sprang from his seat. 'Yeah, of course i'll forgive you, Hermione.' He replied quickly. 'I never meant to treat you that way, I was just upset about Scabbers. It wasn't your fault.'

'Thank you, Ron!' She sniffed, and flung her arms around his neck and held him close. Bushy brown hair instantly coved his entire line of sight. He was surprised for a second, but then, instead of patting her awkwardly on the back, or holding out his hand to shake, he hugged her back. She stood there for a moment. Just hugging and smiling. She had her friends back.

Then they sat back down. As she lowered herself into her chair, wiping away her last few tears, the boys' dormitory door opened, and Harry walked out, looking extremely tired.

She was now well practiced, and acted perfectly when Harry came to sit down on the chair opposite her.

'Harry, you – you look terrible.'

She had no doubt that somewhere in this room, her past self had her jaw hanging open, her eyes as wide as saucers.


	5. Chapter 5

She spent the rest of the day under the cloak, talking to her past self, telling her what was going to happen, intentionally leaving out the bits she couldn't remember. She evaluated her own past conversations with people. She was able to follow Harry and watch how he got into Hogsmeade. Well, almost. He was interrupted by Neville, who wanted to do his vampire essay, and Snape, who told him this was a very suspicious place to meet. But eventually he got there, walking beside Ron down the alleyway. She followed, snow crunching underfoot.

She giggled when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle got caned with what appeared as flying snowballs, deciding to join in. What could she say? They deserved it.

She gathered up a huge ball of snow and mud and tossed it at Malfoy. It was a direct hit. It was funny to watch his features into a shocked expression. She giggled again. Mud was dripping from his silvery blonde hair, onto his face and the snow was leaving his shoulders drenched.

'It's supposed to be very haunted up here isn't it?' Asked Ron casually.

The three bullies looked extremely scared. It was very rewarding.

She continued to watch, and gasped as Malfoy accidentally stepped on Harry's cloak, seeing what appeared to be Harry's head floating in mid air. He screamed and pelted up the hill, towards Hogwarts, no doubt to tell somebody. Most probably Snape. She had to do something.

She followed Malfoy all the way to the castle. She decided now was the time. She pulled out her wand, directing it at Malfoy. She was still underneath the cloak.

'Silencio!' She hissed. There. Malfoy opened his mouth to yell, but no sound came out. He could not make any noise until somebody counteracted the spell. That should buy Harry some time. She also sent a stunning spell at him. Before he crashed on the floor, she caught his arm, hauling him to the nearest broom closest.

She had just closed the door on her way out, when Crabbe and Goyle ran past, heading for the dungeons. She ran as fast as she could to professor Lupin's office. 'Professor!' She said, bursting in. 'Harry's going to be in huge trouble sir, he was seen at Hogsmeade!' Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, she was gasping for breath. Lupin looked quite calm. Suddenly he realised that for all the professor knew, Harry had no permission to go to Hogsmeade, so therefore he can't have gone. She had to tell him what had happened.

'Harry used the Marauders map, sir, to get into Hogsmeade.' She explained, panting. She didn't know if he knew about the map or not, but according to how his features set like stone on his face when he heard the words, apparently he did. A spark flashed in his eye. 'The Marauders map?'

'Yes.'

'How did he get a hold on this map, do you suppose?'

'Fred and George gave it to them. They stole it out of Filch's cabinet, according to Harry.'

'I will deal with it.'

'Thank you.'

'Is there anything else?'

'Well, sort of, sir, you see…'

'What?'

'Malfoy is lying silenced and stunned in the entrance hall broom cupboard, sir.' She explained, trying her best to look wide-eyed and innocent.

'You did this.'

'Yes, sir.' She said, looking at her shoes. 'I had to stop him from telling…'

A moment passed.

'I only have one thing to say.'

She looked up, apprehensive, holding her breath.

'Well done. I'm glad you didn't have the urge to use the Imperius curse.'

She let out her breath. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Now, I want you to go and tell Dumbledore everything. Leave nothing out. Come back up here at 8:00, I have something to discuss with you.' He gathered up his things and walked towards the door. When he passed, he slipped something into her pocket. A piece of paper. She did not query the note, but what he had said puzzled her.

'Pardon?'

'You may be staying for a bit longer than you thought.'

_Click_. The door shut, echoes bouncing off the cold stone walls, leaving her entirely alone, one question circling in her mind.

_What did he mean?_

Nevertheless, she obeyed, pulling on the cloak and walking up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. She took out the note and read it. She was not in the least surprised, nor were there any clues on what the password might be.

Before she even had time to ponder what word might get her into the headmasters office, it sprung open and professor McGonagall stepped into sightline.

'Granger! What are you doing up here?'

Without a word, she handed the note to the professor. It read:

_I, Professor Lupin, give permission for student Hermione Granger to see professor Dumbledore immediately. She has a very personal matter to discuss with the headmaster._

He must have known that she was going to meet someone along the way.

'That's fine. Go ahead, Miss Granger.'

_Lupin is smart_She thought, as she took two steps at a time. Suddenly the headmaster's door was in front of her. It seemed to be looking down on her, which was very intimidating. She bundled up her courage, and knocked.

'Come in.'

She turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, waiting to see who had come to visit him. He inclined his head slightly as a greeting when he realised who it was.

'Miss Granger.'

'Good afternoon, professor Dumbledore, sir.'

'What brings you here on such a frosty night?'

'Time, sir.'


	6. Chapter 6

She explained everything. Like Lupin had told her, she left nothing out. She looked down when she mentioned the Imperius curse. She could not look him in the eye. For the seriousness of the situation, you had to give it to him, the headmaster was unearthly calm.

'And professor Lupin wants to see you tonight, does he? In his office? Did he say anything else to you about the meeting?'

'He just said, _"You may be staying for a bit longer than you thought."._

'I will be present at this meeting. Thank you for telling me. You may go now, Miss Granger, and I will see you tonight.'

'Thank you, sir.'

She walked out of his office, wondering if it was bad, that professor Dumbledore had decided to come to the meeting. She would find out soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

((A/N: Sorry for the long wait!))

It was 7:30 pm and she was getting ready to go to professor Lupin's office. Her head was full of questions, curiosity. She knew that professors Lupin and Dumbledore knew something that she didn't. Something important, that no doubt concerned her and the time tuner.

She exited the common room at about quarter to 8 so that she would not be late, after watching a vigorous game of exploding snap between Ron and Harry from under the cloak. She walked slowly down the corridor pacing herself.

To her own surprise, she was not dreading this meeting, but with every small step, she got more and more apprehensive of what was going to happen tonight; what she was going to find out.

She knocked twice on the large wooden door and turned the brass handle, letting herself in.

'Good evening, Miss Granger.' Was what greeted her, followed by a 'Please take a seat.'

Dumbledore started the meeting off with what Ron might have described as the maddest sounding short speech ever.

'Miss Granger, this is a very noble thing you have done. You will not be punished for what you did because, alas, it has not occurred yet.

'But there is a problem, as always, with brilliant plans.' The headmaster's eyes were glistening over the top of his half-moon spectacles. Lupin took up the story, 'I don't think you know, Hermione, but there are three different types of time turners.'

He held up the golden chain that he had pulled out of his pocket. 'The first is a short-term time turner. This particular one can go up to a year back in time, but can only bring you forward a week. As I said, there are three types: Short term, normal: which can bring you forward or back within a year, or long term which can take you back and forth further; 500 years to be exact.'

She was puzzled. 'So how come the short-term one is muddled?'

Professor Lupin started to pace around the small office. 'Excellent question. We still don't know the answer, although many wizards have tried for decades. On the bright side, the short term turner is perfect for getting to over-lapping classes; that's why you got one. And believe me, you're not the first one to have signed up for all the classes.'

Dumbledore was grave. 'I trust you now know what this means, Miss Granger?'

'I can't go back.' She was frozen in shock. 'What do I do?' She had not meant to pose the question out loud, but she badly needed an answer, at least better than the scarce ideas that were floating around her almost empty mind.

'There's no way to get you back before at least a week before the time comes, and we can't get another time turner, because their locked away in the department of mysteries…' Lupin stopped pacing. 'So you'll have to relive the next few months – or should I say, for you, the next few months. To look on the bright side, you get to live 4 months longer than you would have originally overall. For some people, that's a huge bonus.'

'Sure, great.' Her mind was wandering, of all the bad things and not concentrating on the bonuses. What could she do? At the very least, she'd have to keep herself hidden at all times. That restricted her opportunities almost to zero. If only she could slip it off every now and then, it didn't have to be all the time…

Dumbledore was x-raying her again. She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say.

'Miss Granger, you know the rules. _You must not be seen_. Although that obstacle has been bypassed by the fact that you have brought Harry's invisibility cloak with you on your travel.

'I will make it a task of tomorrow to get the _past_ Miss Granger into my office along with Mr Weasley and Harry Potter. I will bring them up to speed, and ask them to look after you.

'Furthermore, if you ever have nothing to do, Professor Lupin and I could always use an extra hand.'

She waited, but there was nothing else. Silence filled the room until a question rose up from her vocal cords. 'Will I be able to go to my classes?'

'You may if you wish, but always sit at the back of the class so that you can slip out easily, and do not answer any questions.'

That much was obvious. If she started answering a question from under the invisibility cloak, it would draw people's attention to what appeared to be thin air.

Lupin came into the conversation again after the long explanation. It was late, and it was clear that he wanted to wrap this up and get some shut – eye.

'I think that's everything of importance. If you do not have anymore questions, you are excused.'

'One last thing, Miss Granger. It is of vital importance. It is this: _Everything you do here will effect the future_.'

Lupin opened the door. 'I will notify you when it is time to go back – well, forward in this case.'

'Thank you.'

She walked out the door and tripped on a trick step, her mind muddled. The question was answered. There was no more mystery, but there was an even bigger weight resting on her shoulders now.

It was going to be a long 4 months.


	8. Chapter 8

_Everything you do here will effect the future_.

These are the words that had been pulsing in her head for days.

She knew these 8 words had many different aspects, positive and negative. She had pondered it for hours, and finally came to rest on a single topic.

Relationships. Think of what she could do with this opportunity? She told herself.

Right now she was wandering down the corridor yet again, climbing through the portrait hole (under the cloak, of course), when she heard her own voice speaking. She hated the sound of it.

To anybody else, this sort of thing would be frightening, but she was used to it by now.

She stopped in her tracks and strained her ears, listening intently. You never know what type of conversations people have about you when you're not listening. So the solution, she guessed, is to listen.

'…I don't know where she is right now; she might be down at dinner-'

'But when did she get here?' She recognised Harry's lowered tone.

'About a week ago, it's quite scary actually…'

She realised that they were about her. How ironic. She shifted closer, as quietly as she could.

'Where does she sleep? In your bed, then where do you sleep?'

'No, Ronald, she does not sleep in my bed. I don't actually know where she sleeps; I just assume that maybe she sleeps in here in here each night.' She was referring to the common room.

It was then that she decided to take the cloak off; making sure nobody else was around, she slipped it over her head like silk. She heard a shout of surprise and was blinded by wand light.

When her eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light, she looked into the faces of the trio that was surrounding her. Ron's jaw had dropped, his eyes wide, rapidly glancing between the two Hermiones.

Harry's expression was solid, unreadable. She could just make out a form of herself, not looking a bit surprised.

It was Harry who had his wand out, an air of suspicion around him. You never knew what Black was going to send to attempt to kill him.

'Harry, please lower your wand. I mean no harm to you. At risk of sounding melodramatic, I am from the future.'

Eventually Harry uncertainly lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket.

'Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back in your own time by now?'

She looked down at her shoes. That was true.

'The time turner is broken. I can't go back.'

'How long until you can?'

Tricky question. 'I don't know.'

'Oh.'

"Oh" was right.


End file.
